


Monkey Business

by trascendenza



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Remixed, serial drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jaye shrugged. "He told me to give mama some sugar."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100, challenges 71-79, with one non-challenge drabble to round it out (10x100w). And a lovely remix of this piece was written by dreams_power [here](http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/12466.html).

**71\. Caffeine**

"….something with your hair?—it looks good… mother calls me at least twice a week trying to talk me into taking you out on a 'beauty day'… both of us are lovely ladies who don't need the help of artificial beauty products, thank. you. very. much. We get enough of that bullshit from…"

Mahandra was leaning over a very bleary-eyed and horizontal Jaye, holding a cup of coffee that would knock out an elephant.

"So I was thinking—"

Jaye's eyes crossed. She made a mad grab for Mahandra, kissed her and wouldn't stop until she shut up.

**72\. Sugar**

Jaye blinked at Mahandra. Mahandra blinked at Jaye.

"Was that—did you just—did I just—" Mahandra gave up on coherency, sitting down on the bed next to the still horizontal Jaye.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was the monkey that told me to do it. I wasn't trying to, you know. Um. Kiss you."

Mahandra narrowed her eyes. "Did the monkey explain _why_ you were supposed to kiss me?"

Jaye shrugged. "He told me to give mama some sugar."

"For my coffee!" Mahandra shrieked, holding out the mangled cup, her eyes wide and wild.

"…_oh_."

**73\. Salt**

"Is that why you taste so funny?" Jaye asked, smacking her lips. They felt puckered.

"I put salt in the coffee by accident, bitch, no need to rub it in."

"Well, that can't be it, then. He didn't start talking about it until, you know, your lips were really close to mine."

Mahandra raised an eyebrow. "And when did that happen?"

"When you were hovering over me."

"I do not hover."

"You're a hoverer, Mahandra. It's what you do."

"And you kiss people to make them stop talking."

"Would you rather have gone down like the Texan Hausfrau?"

"…good point."

**74\. Alcohol**

"Be right back." Mahandra went into the "kitchen" (a.k.a. the place where Jaye kept the chilled beer) and came back with what must have been the whole stash.

"We're going to drink all that?" Jaye said, eying the neatly lined up bottles skeptically.

But by the time they were scattered all over her room, she couldn't even count them.

"Drunk suits you," Mahandra observed, looking pointedly at Jaye's underwear.

"Wait, when did I lose my pants?"

"I think about the same time I lost mine."

"I think the monkey ate them," Jaye said, falling with hysterical laughter into Mahandra's arms.

**75\. Cigarettes**

Maybe it was because college girls this age were supposed to try these things, or that she'd been having strange thoughts ever since she'd found out about Sharon. Maybe it was the fucking monkey. But she kissed Mahandra again, and didn't hate it—not quite as cool as kissing Drew Berrymore, but not shabby. Not shabby in the _least_.

"Shit." Mahandra said, her chest pressing against Jaye's, cheeks flushed. "I've never wanted a smoke after making out with someone."

"That means I'm a good kisser, right? Not a wow-I-need-cigarette-to-get-this-taste-out-my-mouth kisser?"

Mahandra smiled. "It means don't stop, stupid."

So she didn't.

**76\. Force**

Jaye freaked out.

"Shitfuck!" She tried to extricate herself from the sheets but she was a) too hungover, and b) she couldn't really tell whose limbs were whose.

"Good morning to you, too," Mahandra muttered, cradling her skull in one hand. The other, Jaye soon discovered with a yelp, was… somewhere else. Not above the sheets.

"Mahandra, I think—"

"Be quiet." The monkey injected. When she looked at him, he was waggling a small golden finger at her.

"You think what?"

"I think—"

"_Be quiet_."

Jaye clenched her teeth together, taking a few deep breaths.

"Good morning, Mahandra."

**77\. Control**

"This is _my_ sex life! You don't get ownership over it!" She knew her voice sounded shrill, and likely her neighbors wondered why she was yelling when there was no one else in the trailer, but panic had replaced the alcohol rushing through her veins. But she liked being drunk, and she really did _not_ like this.

The monkey just turned another page in his book.

"Look, I'm not a lesbian. Sharon's got that covered. This isn't me. I can't do this. Not even with Drew Berrymore."

"Give mama some sugar."

Her eye twitched. "Fine!"

She went to the store.

**78\. Surrender**

"Here." Jaye said, dropping the package.

"That's a bag of sugar."

"Yes, it is. Now can I—"

"Be quiet," the trout cut in, flapping his tail.

"Are you okay, Jaye? I mean, you were acting kind of weird this morning…"

Flopping down into the seat, she finally looked at Mahandra, whose face was full of concern.

"Sorry. It's just been one of those lifetimes, you know?"

Mahandra leaned over the bar.

"Is this really awkward for you, Jaye?"

The trout glared at her ominously. (Difficult, considering he didn't have eyelids.) She swallowed her panic, hard. "No. No it's not."

**79\. Mirror**

"So I guess we both had our fun little freak-out moments." Mahandra tilted her head back to look up at the stars.

"You got over yours pretty quick," Jaye said, jealous.

Mahandra scuffed her shoe on the ground.

"You want to know the truth?"

Jaye leaned against the wall, trying to catch Mahandra's eye. "Of course I do." _I think_, she added to herself.

"I freaked out because I've been thinking of kissing you for years. But _you_ kissed _me_."

And when Mahandra did look at her, Jaye saw every one of her own insecurities reflected back at her, two-fold.

**00\. Her Choice**

"Give mama some love," came the muffled order from inside her purse.

"Years?" Jaye squeaked, rocketing straight past surprised into awestruck.

"Pathetic, huh?"

"No." Jaye shook her head, and it felt clear for the first time in months. "Not at all."

"Give—" she threw her purse away, stepping towards Mahandra.

"But you're—you know—straight."

"Didn't seem too straight last night, now did I?" Jaye said, moving closer. No monkey to blame now. "Besides. I can't let Sharon claim all the lesbian glory for herself."

Mahandra took her hands, smiling, lit up.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Jaye."


End file.
